


Eat Out

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married People Doing Weird Things, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>加班+外卖+办公室，从来都不是很好的组合。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Out

**Author's Note:**

> 写给t. 这一篇完全是她的错。大部分都是在QQ对话框里写完的，没校对，所有手癌都是诺拉的锅，恩。

业务部的三个业务员帮着从楼下接收了所有Yang's餐馆送过来的外卖，五盒一捆，行政部兼企划部兼广告部的Summers和行政部的关从库房拿来了小推车，然后顺着走廊发放。财务部想知道饮料是不是只有激浪，答案是肯定的，因为Quickcheck正在搞最后促销，最后一点是只有Kaz和采购部知道的秘密，而采购部全部人都签了保密协议，一如既往。  
  
库房里的搬运工人和打包工人拿到了三捆，用小刀划开，然后厄瓜多尔那几个一如既往把桌子抬到了库房外面，多米尼加和意大利的那几个则端出室外炉子。通知复活节假期前倒数三天都要加班后，他们就带了汤来，这是每年的另外一个惯例。Kaz只希望城市消防不要注意到这个。他们忙忙碌碌，升起锅子，把外卖倒进去回锅，用水龙头洗菜再切好。不到十五分钟，红菜汤的气味就飘了过来。  
  
师傅进进出出，从库房的迷你冰箱里啤酒和其他东西，大部分都是昨天的剩菜，Kaz猜测。Micha在库房门口招呼了一声，叫Venom去吃饭。隔得太远，声音有点模糊不清。装在库房天花板角落的大灯关了，一下子就黑暗了下来。Kaz眯起眼睛，看着桌子对面的Venom，Venom依然在看桌子上的备忘录。Kaz耸了耸肩，端起咖啡杯，喝了一口，“叫你去吃饭了，你的小帮手们。”  
  
办公室白亮的灯光在Venom的脸庞上闪烁，他的手指从备忘录上移开，在公园附近打了个记号。然后Venom抬起头，看了Kaz一眼，缓慢地摇头，嘴角上几乎显出了一丝微笑。肯定是因为加班。一般一到了晚上，Venom就会产生一种他掌控大局的妄想。完全就是错觉。真可怜。  
  
Kaz翻了个白眼。 

他举起咖啡杯，又喝了一口，然后摇头，“这里行不通，11街肯定会堵死。俄罗斯佬那边又很怪，他们今年也不会允许从他们那边绕的。得想办法。去国王山找那群孩子？”  
  
Venom的咖啡几乎没动，他盯着备忘录，一脸深思熟虑。然后缓慢地，Venom伸了个懒腰，“总有办法的。”他说。  
  
“我没法再忍受这个了。说真的。我可不能把整个公司建立在——”  
  
“日本超市的供货上。”Venom安静地回答，打断了Kaz。这次他确实是在微笑。平板的嘴唇上带着一点笑意。Venom俯身，收起备忘录，Kaz没来得及抓住。他拉开抽屉，扔了进去。“公司不会在十五分钟里垮掉的，Kaz。”  
  
“我很怀疑。说真的，我觉得——” 

“总有办法的。”

Venom端起咖啡杯，不再回答他。办公室里安静了下来。Kaz双手抱在胸前，转悠了一下，突然感到有点不自在。他转过头去，看向仓库大门口，时间肯定已经超过八点了，因为门口的天空已经变成了手套一样的深蓝色。看不到人。他们一定开始吃了。  
  
“去吃饭？”Kaz说。  
  
Venom摇头，“还有一点要处理。”  
  
“你说真的。”  
  
Venom有些虚假地挺起肩膀，每次他觉得自己心虚的时候都是这样，虚张声势。他好像对自己的演技和情商也有些不切实际的幻想。Kaz百无聊赖而讽刺地盯着他。  
  
“明天放假。”Venom最后说。  
  
“那些懒鬼就不能自己排班吗。”  
  
“别这么说。”  
  
“怎么，”Kaz翻身在桌子上坐下来，晃了晃膝盖，双手依然抱在胸前。“你要起诉我？噢，Snake，你——要告密？你要让又大又坏的劳动福利保障来 _惩罚_ 我？”

“等等，我说得不太有压迫力。”他对自己满意地点了点头。“需要练习。”  
  
Venom无视他，放下马克杯。他伸出手，关掉了办公室的灯。他终于也养成这个习惯了。很好。总有一天整个公司都能学会。  
  
“你先回去吧。”Venom回过头来，说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“活儿已经做完了。”  
  
“然后？”  
  
“我要关库房门。”  
  
“我不记得付钱叫你做这件事了。那不是Karl的工作吗？”  
  
Venom的肩膀的姿态又一次变得虚假， _烂好人。_ Kaz双手松弛地垂下来，轻轻地踢了他的膝盖一下。  
  
“我不能开走切诺基。所以你想让我坐地铁回去吗？太让人心寒了。Snake。”他撒谎。 

在他回答之前，Kaz又踢了Venom一次，鞋子踩着Venom的牛仔裤，晃动了一下。灰白色的脚印落在牛仔裤上面。皮鞋的鞋跟踩着Venom的膝盖上方。Venom大腿的肌肉在裤子下面鼓起，像是岩石一样。  
  
他俯身过去，拉住Venom的领子，亲吻他。  
  
Venom含糊地哼了一声，手按在桌子上，“在外面。”他模糊地说。  
  
“有什么区别？”Kaz在舌头和牙齿之间哼哼。  
  
Venom停顿了一下，然后手指摸索着，灵巧地解开他的领带，他的食指摸过Kaz的脖子，像一条粗粝的棉布饰带触碰过他的皮肤。Kaz扭动着，伸手去抓Venom的裤裆。Venom阻止他，抓住他的膝盖，分开来，压在他身上。Kaz躺在桌子上，他仰过头去，透过窗户，看了一眼大门的方向。依然没人。但他可以隐约地听到他们的对话，仿佛远远的收音机声音。  
  
“哇。”他轻轻地说。  
  
Venom舔舐Kaz的脖子，然后是脖子和下颚连接的地方，Kaz很快就兴奋了起来，手像浣熊永不停息的手指一样在Venom的背脊上摸索着，他发出小声而不容置疑的命令。 _做这个，做那个，等等，慢一点。_ Venom无视他，找到了他的裤子拉链，他半勃起的阴茎隔着内裤挤了出来。Venom的手掌覆盖上去，画了一个圈，拇指摁住他卡在拉开的拉链之间的睾丸。“不用套子了。”Kaz喘息着说。“反正上个星期才检查过。”  
  
Venom哼哼了两声，很难说清他到底有没有听到。  
  
手指和舌头无处不在，总是这样，太多手指，太少真正有意思的部分。但没办法，因为Venom就是喜欢做一个多愁善感的软蛋。Kaz呻吟着，感觉Venom的手指松弛他。他不是很清楚Venom用什么来做润滑剂，但他确定Venom不会拿，恩，太有趣的东西塞进他身体里。等等，可能有些人的病历自述第一条就是这个， _总之我觉得他不太可能用那个来做，_ 所以——  
  
Kaz的后脑勺深深地仰过去，身体颤抖着。在他喊出声之前，Venom捂住了他的嘴。  
  
“嘘。”Venom在他耳朵旁耳语。手指汗湿，依然抓着Kaz的胯骨。他沉沉地喘息，静止不动。“放松。”  
  
“说起来……容易……你又不是……我操，屁股里塞着一根扫把把手的那个。”  
  
Venom没有搭理他，俯身下来，缓缓地再朝里面顶了一下。Kaz的脸庞再次扭到一边，他喘息着，用拳头止住破碎的呻吟。这可能不是一个好主意。Venom的手指触碰Kaz的脸庞，胸膛贴着他的胸膛，压在他的两腿之间，再把他的裤子朝下拉了一点，更深地侵入他。Kaz的嘴里无助地挤出几声哀鸣。巨大的手掌死死地捂住他的嘴，掩盖住了所有声音。  
  
Venom很快找到了一个节奏，断断续续地插抽了起来。楼顶上传来空洞的拉上铁栅栏门的声音，二楼正在关门，锁上货运电梯，很快就会有人下来。Venom抓着他的膝盖，急促而笨拙地做着，Kaz在Venom的手和身体下喘息着，他的脑袋不耐烦地扭动，手急促地抚弄贴着腹部的勃起。咒骂和污言秽语像是涨满了的水一样从他的嘴里流出来，唾液粘在Venom的掌心和手指之间。他快无法呼吸了。  
  
过了大约一分钟，Venom的手松开了他的腿，Kaz等了一会儿，抬起眼，看见Venom脱掉了外套，然后剥下了T恤，露出赤裸而汗湿的上身。“别。”Kaz沙哑地说，舔了舔嘴唇。“外面一进来就看得见。”  
  
Venom用手腕抹了一下下巴上的汗水，点了点头，他喘息着，把T恤扔到Kaz胸膛上，重新穿上外套。他的手有一点颤抖。Kaz的大腿根处滑腻而疼痛，他咬着牙，忍耐着。浓烈的汗味凑了过来，在眼角余光里，他看见Venom把T恤团成一团。递给他。Kaz张开嘴，咬住。 

汗味让人恶心，但他没空去管这个，因为Venom的左手按在他的脑袋旁边，开始又快又粗暴地戳刺，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，悬空的腿痉挛着，Kaz的嘴里呜呜作响，脸颊感觉烫得吓人，他闭上眼睛，咒骂着，身体跟着Venom的动作晃动，隐约地，Kaz听到不远处的电梯运行的震动到了底，业务部下班了，很快就会走过来。他半是恐慌半是兴奋，硬得难以忍受，手笨拙地上下撸动着，Venom的手指抓住他的肩膀，然后身体猛地一震，再推了一下，毛茸的阴囊贴着他的腹股沟，停住不动了。Kaz被他压在身下，身体依然微颤着，敏感而渴求释放。 

过了一会儿，他咕哝了一声，握着软下来的阴茎，拔了出来，眼睛睡眼惺忪地半闭着。Venom凑过来，拿出他嘴里塞着的T恤，想要亲吻他。但Venom的肩膀猛地一抖，趴在Kaz身上，一动不动。“……结果Miller还不是先溜了，我说这些加班都是扯淡。”谈话声越来越大，可能是业务部的Matt二号也可能是Bobby Kurt，脚步声从板房旁边经过，“对啊，忙得要死又不加工资。”有人赞同，他们嘲讽地笑起来。脚步声不停。Venom一动不动，Kaz剧烈地喘息，低声咒骂这些 _小王八蛋_ ，哆嗦着，感觉正在迅速变冷的精液从两腿之间渗了出来。“这边办公室的灯也关了，V也走了？”“大概吧！毕竟是复活节。”“我受够了你的兔子笑话，不要让我想象那些东西。” 

嘻嘻哈哈的声音走远了，Venom的胳膊肘移开，起身，Kaz用胳膊肘擦拭眼睛，感觉眼皮滚烫而疼痛，Venom把湿漉漉的T恤按在Kaz的小腹上，“忍耐一下。”他模糊地说。然后开始用T恤抚弄Kaz的阴茎，手指重新戳进他的身体里。重复了几次，Kaz喉咙里闷响了一声，后脑勺撞到桌子上，腰耸动着，射了出来。Venom继续耐心地搓揉着，直到他停了下来，剧烈地喘息着。

Venom凑过来，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸颊。滚烫的呼吸拂到他脸上。 

“恶心。”Kaz含糊不清地嘟囔。 

“你喜欢的。”

“不代表就不恶心了。”T恤擦拭他的下身，然后Venom把T恤扔到一边，伸了个懒腰。“喂，把拉链拉上。我可不想让他们觉得做了什么见不得人的事情。” 

Venom懒洋洋的点了点头，拉上拉链。“你想得太多。”

“我们之中总有个人要动脑子，很幸运那不是你。”恩。又得一分。Miller一分，Snake零分。Kaz翻身下桌，Venom伸出手，扶住他。

“去吃饭？”Venom说。

“回家吃饭。老实说，我只告诉你一个人。那些外卖难吃到极点了。”

“我知道。”

“不要告诉其他人。”

“你说了算。”

“很高兴知道这一点。”

“回家了。”

“好。”

 

FIN


End file.
